Patch
Patch is a brave Pouchet and the decsendent of Pesh. He first appeared in Fantendo Figurine Fighters: Kids. He then appeared in Fantendo Kids, where he was a main character. He has another game called Pusher's Pile: Omega, where he is the main character. Appearences Fantendo Figurine Fighters: Kids He is a orphan, but he has a twin sister named Plush. He lives in Happy Happy Orphanage, even though he belongs in Decsendents of Heroes School along with his other orphan mates, even the Instructor, who is the descendent of King Plumber. When the Toy Breaker comes and destroys the orphanage, Patch tries to use his Pushies to attack him, but is defeated and turned into a toy. He is saved by Runten when the Toy Breaker is capturing the "Toyefied" kids and others. He then sets off on a journey with Runten, McClue and BYE. Fantendo Kids He will be a playable character in this game, and will be able to use his Pushies to attack, aswell as use them to surf in water levels. Pusher's Pile: Omega In this game, he will be the main character, and he will be trying to defeat Leonardo Di Rascal. Abilities He is able to use his Pushies to attack and do tricks, and also surf with his main one. He is Super Fast, and he is also a skilled swordsman. Physical Appearence He looks somewhat like his ancestor, but he has a broken bucket on his head instead of a helmet. He also has light blue eyes, not yellow. He also has red pants and blue shoes. Voice Actors In every game he's been in, he has always been voiced by MaxGreenKnight. Relationships Runten- Runten is Patch's best friend, and they have been ever since they were babies. They are also both orphans, which they feel makes them like brothers. When Runten is upset, Patch will always cheer him up by doing tricks with his Pushies, which was also what made them friends in the first place. Clinty McClue- McClue and him are very good friends. He and Runten are the only ones not scared of McClue, even though he is a Ghost. He and McClue like to joke about each others ancestors, such as all of McClue's ancestors being pink, or the fact that all of Patch's Ancestors start with the letter "P", but they are still very good friends. Toy Breaker- The Toy Breaker and him have a very bad history, because of the Toy Breaker destroying his orphanage kidnapping his sister. Leonardo Di Rascal- Rascal's Ancestor is Professor E. Vil Oldton, who is Pesh's arch enemy, and Rascal is Patch's arch enemy, too, probably because he tried to destroy all the Pushies and Nicies, and that he helped the Toy Breaker in his master plan. Pesh- Pesh and Patch never met in person, but in Patch's vision, he was told by Pesh that he can do anything if he puts his mind to it. BYE- He and Patch never really fight, but BYE once put apple-sauce in his underwear. Category:Characters Category:Pusher's Pile (series) Category:Good Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Knights Category:Fan Characters Category:Allies